Dear Rick
by KateB-fan
Summary: Oneshot post 6x17. No lean si no lo vieron! Esto es lo que ocurrió luego del final... espero que les guste!


**Obviamente, esto es una última escena que no vimos del 6x17... aunque no descarto escribir sobre el reencuentro en otro oneshot... A pesar de mi bloqueo, tengo que admitir que la inspiración vino y me hizo escribir esto... espero que les guste, si no vieron aún el capítulo ¿qué están esperando? Veanlo antes de leer esto... Gracias por el apoyo! **

**Dear Rick**

Kate abrió los ojos y sonrió. Sí, estaba a salvo, en casa… no sabía bien por cuanto tiempo, pero siempre había sido así después de todo…

Había dormido todo un día, lo sabía porque había escuchado entre sueños, las suaves palabras de Rick al levantarse, las caricias mientras le preguntaba si quería comer algo, los te amo y los tuve tanto miedo de perderte que él le había dicho…

El sol del amanecer le molestaba un poco pero eso no le preocupó. Se abrazó a Rick, que dormía plácidamente dándole la espalda y amoldó su cuerpo al de él, aspirando el aroma de su cuello, sus ojos cerrados, cuánto había extrañado su olor cuando estaba cautiva, pensando que quizás podría no volver a sentirlo…

Sus besos, sus caricias, todos los planes… todo podría haber desaparecido en segundos… ¿para qué?

Ella era consciente de que se merecía ser feliz como cualquier persona… ¿acaso si seguía esa ridícula guerra contra hombres como Bracken o el triple asesino lo sería? ¿O estaría poniendo en peligro su posibilidad de serlo en el proceso?

Las lágrimas la cegaron un instante y hundió su nariz en el hombro de Rick, que se movió suavemente… y allí fue cuando sucedió, no pudo controlarse más…

Intentó no despertarlo, no quería asustarlo ni que se angustiase, pero la intensidad de su llanto lo hizo despertar finalmente y lo sintió tensarse…

-Amor…- lo escucho decirle con suavidad. Rick entrelazó brevemente sus dedos con los de ella, que descansaban en su abdomen y luego giró en redondo, apoyando su frente sobre la de ella…- ya está… ya pasó…- le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, contagiado de su angustia.

-Pensé que no volvería a verte… pensé que me moría, Rick…- dijo ella entre sollozos.

-Lo sé… y a pesar de mi desesperación yo siempre supe que sobrevivirías… ¿y sabes por qué?- dijo él intentado que ella se calmara.

Kate no pudo contestar, tenía la garganta cerrada.

-Porque tú y yo estamos destinados a morirnos juntos… muy viejitos… con toda una historia en común, satisfechos… felices… ese es nuestro destino…- le dijo y besó sus labios con ternura.

-Rick…

-Lo sé… no me crees… sobre todo luego de todo esto… pero yo lo sé… tendrás que confiar en mí…- dijo y alzó la ceja.

-Escucha… cuando yo estaba allí… y…- dijo y tuvo que interrumpirse porque el llanto le impedía continuar- pensé que no saldría… te escribí una carta…

Esta vez le tocó el turno a Rick de quedarse callado… Estaba impactado. No es que no creyera que ella podría haber hecho algo así… pero se le antojaba que ella estaría tratando de escaparse, no de despedirse correctamente…

-Y aunque nunca la leas… porque por suerte yo estoy aquí, y sobreviví… allí te decía que esperaba poder decirte todo lo que escribir mirándote a los ojos…

-Dime…- dijo él con voz temblorosa…

-Allí… te explicaba que había dejado huellas de sangre para que la gente de CSU la encontrara y que mi única intención era despedirme de ti…

-Kate…

-Te decía que… nuestro equipo, nuestra relación es lo más increíble que me ocurrió en la vida… que eres un hombre fascinante y que te amaré con todo mi corazón, siempre…

-No tienes idea de lo que significan esas palabras, Kate… aunque en mi corazón ya las sepa…

-Estoy tan…- dijo y su voz volvió a quebrarse- tan feliz de poder decirte esto personalmente…

-Sabes como hubiera querido poder ahorrarte todo el miedo… todo el dolor físico y la incertidumbre que sentiste…

-Eso pasará… será solo un recuerdo… lo prometo…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Quiero abrazarte… sentirte en mis brazos… pero tengo pánico de lastimarte… debe dolerte hasta el más pequeño de tus músculos…

-Rick… tus caricias nunca podrían hacerme daño…- le dijo ella y él sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza.

La tomó entre sus brazos, con cuidado al principio y le escuchó suspirar mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón y él supo que ella se sentía a salvo…

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó mientras deslizaba sus manos con suavidad sobre su espalda.

-No podría estar mejor…- dijo ella sobre su pecho. Había dejado de llorar, había descargado toda su angustia y ahora se sentía plena.

-¿Tienes hambre? No has comido en más de 24 horas…- dijo él.

-Estaba cansada…- dijo e hizo una mueca, era la primera vez que le sucedía…

-¿Entonces?- dijo él separando su cara para mirarla a los ojos.

-Un poco… pero tengo que confesar que estoy sintiendo hambre de otra clase… algo… más de tipo… carnal…- dijo y él cerró los ojos, su comentario le había llegado al lugar indicado…

-¿Sabes? Aún no nos hemos decidido con respecto a las fuentes… pero pensé que estarías cansada…

-En realidad… yo recuerdo que a mí me habían gustado unas y tenía que convencerte…- dijo y se mordió la lengua provocativa.

-Pero… de verdad, Kate… ¿crees que estás en condiciones de hacer esto?

-¿Me estás subestimando, sr. Castle?- le dijo ella alzando la ceja.

-Nunca podría… solo intento cuidarte…

-Me cuidas todo el tiempo… siempre me siento cuidada por ti… bueno, salvo por esa vez en que… Dios… estabas como loco… recuerdo unas marcas que me hiciste con las esposas… no sabía cómo hacer para ocultarlas…

-Es cierto…- dijo él y sonrió.

-¿Entonces?- dijo ella y se inclinó, mordisqueando su cuello, provocándolo.

-Despacio…- dijo él y ella sonrió- no quiero volver a quedarme con las ganas…

-Ah… pobre Castle…- dijo ella y lanzó una carcajada- deberías haberte acostumbrado, luego de más de cuatro años…- dijo ella y él asintió.

-Pensé que lo estaba… pero el otro día me costó trabajo reponerme…

-Bueno, basta de hablar…- dijo ella y se colocó sobre él, quitándose la parte de arriba de su pijama.

Rick la acarició primero con la mirada y observó las marcas de los golpes que había recibido…

Sus ojos reflejaron por un momento, la tristeza que sentía y ella colocó un dedo en sus labios.

-Esto ya pasó… estoy bien…- dijo ella- ahora solo necesito…

-¿Qué?- la interrumpió él, perdido en sus ojos.

-Necesito que me hagas el amor… necesito festejar el hecho de haber sobrevivido… necesito sentirte… - dijo y se inclinó sobre él, capturando sus labios en un beso intenso.

-Espera…- dijo él y ella puso los ojos en blanco- no perdamos tiempo…- dijo incorporándose y quitándose la parte de arriba de su pijama- quítate todo ya…

-Por un momento creí que te habías arrepentido…- dijo ella mientras se desnudaba frente a él.

-Imposible…- dijo y cuando ella lo miró en todo su esplendor, alzó la ceja.

-Claramente no…- dijo y se colocó sobre él, intentando que el dolor que sentía en los músculos no la distrajera y pudiera saciar su necesidad de él…

* * *

**Yo se que se imaginaban algo más intenso... pero realmente creo que luego de todo lo que le sucedió a Kate, no era factible que sucediera... Espero que igual les haya gustado! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


End file.
